Keep a Happy Heart
by Toony-Tornado
Summary: Everyone thought that Lord Shen was done for, himself included after allowing his own canon to fall on him. But after waking up in a cave, very much alive, what's a broken Lord to do now that he's been save from the only 'peace' he thought he could ever have, and in the care of a child who seems much too young to be out on her own?


**Keep a Happy Heart**

**Chapter 1: Yun**

* * *

**Hey guys, here's Ani!*bounces and waves*  
**

**It's been a while since I've done any writing, and I've had this Kung Fu Panda story in mind for a while now, so I thought it was time to at least get the first chapter up. **

**It's gonna be a Shen story, and I'm letting you all know right now that I might struggle a little with it. It's frustratingly hard for me to keep characters like him_ in_ character, but I promise I'll try my best**

**please enjoy :3**

* * *

Never once did Lord Shen ever think that his goal would fail.

Sure there were a few complications, but only a mere hiccups that were easily remedied. He was banished from his home in Gongmen City for trying to ensure his place as it's future Lord, but he found that in those years that he had all the time he needed to plan, and he had accomplished much more then he ever would have within the walls of his city.

When he finally returned, he had to fight to reclaim was was promised to him. But thanks to his ultimate weapon, his birth right was easily won back, and no one dared to go against him afterward.

Until he learned that there was still one out there that could oppose him, a warrior of white and black, a warrior that he had thought to be forever rid of all those years ago.

He had to admit, that this particular hiccup was rather...discouraging. But any fear he had was quickly squashed away when he realized that the warrior was merely a half witted, clumsy and over fed imbecile.

Still...the buffoon had some skill, he would admit, but what good was that skill to someone who was easily distracted and so desperate to know of a past the Shen _relished _in him agonizing over? All until the moment he was finally rid of him with a mighty blast from beloved weapon.

So no, not for even an _instant _that when he and his perfectly powerful wolf army were sailing his thirteen ships to conquer China with his perfected use of his parents fire works... did he think that his perfect victory would ever crumble.

Until that Panda returned...

He had everything he needed, it was all there, just within his reach. But just when he could almost close his feathers around it, it was all snatched away. And then, after his attempt to rid himself of the one who took away his chance of happiness, his ultimate weapon was cut loose and came falling down upon him.

He could have moved out of the way, but really, why would he?

For thirty years he had lived in exile after laying waste to the Panda village, plotting to take control over all of China, and for what? All the planning and all the building he had done was foiled by that incompetent, black and white fool.

Even if he saved himself, he had nothing to fight for any longer. Without his army, and without his weapons, how could he possibly fight for _anything_?

No... there was no point anymore. At least with this, he saw a chance for peace, so he accepted his fate and waited.

And he remembered the heavy weight, the sound of splintering wood along with the boom of those all too familiar fire works as the cold blackness seemed to swallow him; and then...

The smell of rice porridge?

What? That couldn't be right, how could he possibly be smelling something like rice porridge over the overpowering smells of the charred remains of his ships and explosive powder?

And he didn't recall having such a big headache...

With a moan, Lord Shens' ruby red eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurred at first, but after a few blinks, it finally cleared and he found himself in what looked to be a small cave.

He definitely wasn't at Gongmen harbor anymore.

"Where am I?" Shen ground out, inwardly cringing at how horse and weak he sounded.

"Oh you're awake!." a soft voice stated, making him look over to a small figure sitting before a beat up, old pot that currently rested over a fire. "That's good, you were asleep for a really long time."

Realizing that he was in the presence of a, possibly, unfriendly stranger, Shen tried to get up in order to defend himself. But he instantly fell back when his muscles and joints screamed at him with pain.

"Don't move, you're still really hurt." the unknown person said in a worried tone as they got up and hurried to his side. Shen looked up to their face, eyes widening slightly to find himself in the presence of a fox, a very young fox with silver fur with a black mask and crystal blue eyes that regarded him with concern.

Shen only stared at her a moment, but turned away as he tried to at least sit up, ignoring her as she tried to coax him to lay back down with her white paws. He felt a tightness across his torso, and he looked down at himself, seeing that his once perfectly preened, snow white feathers were ruffled and filthy with bandages wrapped around his shoulder and chest.

And, to his dismay, his silver, fine silk robes were covered in dirt and horribly frayed and ripped beyond repair at the sleeves and hem.

But even through his disgust at his miserable appearance, he still couldn't figure out what he was even _doing_ there.

"I found you at the river bank when I was foraging." the little fox kit told, guessing that was what he was wondering. " I brought you home and helped you the best I could, I was scared you wouldn't make it at first."

"Do you think you can eat?" she suddenly asked him, holding out a helping of rice porridge to him. "It's not much, but it'll definitely help get your strength bac-"

she cried out when Shen suddenly slapped the bowl from her little paws with an alarming force. "Who asked you to?" He started with an ominous whisper, making her back up several paces as he slowly rose to his feet, ignoring the stinging pain in his body.

"Who asked you to pull me from the water and look after me?" The leucistic peacock continued. "I have no one left to go to, nothing left to strive for, so who in this forsaken world _asked_ you to save me?"

" In that moment, I had _accepted_ my fate, I was ready to _die..._" Shen looked down at his wings, an expression of sorrow upon his features at the truth that he was still alive, and for what? He had no reason to go on with life, so what could he possibly do now?

But his sorrow soon turned to anger as he quickly concluded that the one to blame for this was the nervous fox standing next to him.

"And _you_!" he spat as he whirled to face the frightened girl, walking off of the bed and advancing on her. "You, who denied me my only chance at peace, You think yourself to be a god? I did not wish to be saved!"

The little fox kit tried to back up again, but tripped over her feet and found herself trapped with no where to go against the cave wall. Her ears down and her bright eyes round with terror as the angry peacock stooped over her, his ruby red eyes blazing in rage.

"Who _are_ you?!"

She trembled slightly, trying to find her voice so she could answer. "Y...Yun." she finally stammered in a small voice. "I'm...Yun, just Yun."

Shen just stood there, his mind trying to wrap around her answer through all the anger that whirled within him. And when it finally, fully processed, he let out a chuckle and turned away from her with a crazed smile. Finding it utterly hilarious that he was rescued by a little nobody.

" 'Just Yun'..." He repeated through his dizziness. "How positively _grand..._"

With that, Shen's vision wasn't just spinning, but it rapidly started to darken as well until the peacock gave a loud sigh before finally falling to the cave floor in a dead faint.

…

…

…

…

Miles away, the Soothsayer found little rest as she tossed and turned in the bed she made for herself in the ruins of the Panda Village. But soon, she finally awoke with a gasp, bolting upright from her bed as though she had been struck by lightning.

Panting a bit, she quickly grabbed her walking stick and stood to her feet before walking over to what was left of the window, looking out over the dark horizon with a furrowed brow.

"Shen..."

* * *

**Welp, that wraps up this chapter :) I hope you all enjoy this story so far, and be sure to let me know what you think about!**

**Oh, and before I regret, I don't know how many of you have a Deviantart account, but if you'd like to see a picture of my OC, Yun to get a better idea of what she looks like, you can find her in my DA account. Just type in my name, Toony-Tornado, go to my gallery and type in Yun. You should be able to find her then:D:D:D.  
**


End file.
